


Harold's Black List

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School Student Harry, M/M, Multi, Older Louis, Older Man/Younger Man, Student/teacher relationship, Teach Louis, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am shit at this so here goes:<br/>Harry is a student in a Higher rank class, he crushes on the teacher which is Louis Tomlinson, friends are Horan,Malik, and Payne Zayn and Liam as pre-usually well in my head are together but beside this they are best friends and have been since grade 3 and offend Harry, Zayn and Liam have sex together ther is even a scene where they help him get off in the locker room<br/>feed back is most well come!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harold's Black List

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, feedback is very welcome please be polite. this is a typical teenage boy fancying His teacher it just male/male plus a little three way with Ziam Palik and some of them by themselves because they is not enough of Zayn lovin on Liam on this site I drool over countless stories. (I hope this is shows I am a okay writer but it just most likely shows I read way too much Larry smut!!) I okay with either one
> 
> PS. this has most likely been done by this story is done my way..  
> ENJOY LARRIES!!!!, ZIAMS

“Hi, I am Mister Tomlinson. You can call me that or Louis or Lou, I am a laid back kind of teacher. So let’s call role.” He calls a few useless names, I only hear Niall Horan. Zayn Malik, and Liam Payne, which he asks to call Him Payno and Zayn is Malik cause He knows Arabic and He said He looks like a king. Then he speaks, I am not really noticing the words my eyes are stuck on His lips; full bright pink, that is not normal for a man’s lips to be so beautiful. He calls “ Harold Styles” loudly, I jump and goofily say “Here!!” He smile softly and says “I’ll call you Harry.” He talks more. Liam leans near me as I look down Zayn’s hand in secretly hidden under Liam’s desk as I look to Zayn’s arm move and breathy sounds of Liam speaking to me. They are boyfriends but since we are mates and have been since the 3rd grade we have an understanding. “ I’m not in the mood.” I say way too harshly, they know something is up, he reaches to my pants I don’t stop him, I am raging. Liam watches my eyes and grins as I stare at Lou’s ass which is far too plump, can totally tell that Louis likes guys. Liam’s hand works me through my pants as His other hand works Zayn and Zayn works him, we sit in the back of the room only three chairs see, our other friend Niall is in the front cause of bad eyes. Liam coughs rather loudly so he unzips us and starts to stroke me, I stare at Lou, whining low to them about how hot he is and why am I only 17. Zayn breaths out a little too loud “You’ll be 18 in two weeks and school be over in one month and we can work on Lou then.” I laugh and say. “Well he’s on my BlackList.” that’s my I’d fuck this person list, funny enough Lou is the only one on it at the moment or ever. We aim at the empty desks in front of us, the class is a gifted class so the student to teacher ratio is low so there are about 10 kids in the room. Zayn comes first face so beautiful, and such a weak small noise is removed from his mouth, Liam and I come and Lou is right there staring at us and the room is empty. He looks down, but Liam’s hand is no where near me. I look at Lou, the look is not angry or disgust. He just stands there talking to us, again I could not focus on anything but Lou’s lips as I push myself back in. “ You are dismissed Mr. Payne and Mr. Malik.” He looks at me with a disappointed look as he looks at His pants, my come was on his pants leg, not going to lie I was rather turned on again. I want to paint Lou in my come, or at least be painted in his. 

He snaps his fingers and then moves to his desk and then he says “ I understand what it is like to be a.” pausing and making the quotation fingers “Horny” and keeps talking as his hands float back to his side “Teenager, but you really shouldn’t do such things in the classroom. So we keep it between us, but after school, I’d like to see you” He looks at me with big bright blue eyes, the depth of his eyes are deeper than any ocean or at least I think so. I missed the rest then I heard “Understood Mr. Styles” I looked down at him with saddened eyes saying small and sweetly. “I thought you’d call me Harry?” He just looks at me and shakes his head then looks at me with a slightly seductive look, but it was not intentional. “Not when you’ve been a bad boy, Haz.” Then he smiles about the new nickname. I walked out of the classroom almost beaming and I look at Zee and Li making out near our lockers and Niall is smiling as he stares at girls, talking about the one chick he fancies. I walk to them and laughs and whispers “ Guess who’s going to see Mr. Tomlinson this evenin’?” They smile while ribbing me a little.  
*Lunch time*

We leave campus to go to my house, I rummage through my clothes nothing special, but something nice and the ribbing starts again this time Niall talks laughing mouth full of food “So Styles my friend you going to go all seductive on Lou or what” We’ve been friends since the 3rd grade too, Li and Zee both laugh so hard. Then Liam says “ why bother now, why not wait until we are all out of school and my cousin Nick comes to take us to the club in London.” He grins as Zayn and him are on my couch, Zayn’s mouth is on Liam’s neck slowly leaving small nibbles and light kisses to his jawline, Li is in love with Zee, Liam with remark too loud sometimes about how Zayn’s hair is like silk and that he is dating a god. I pout playfully my full lips are on full display as I say with a broken voice trying to seem rather pained by what he said as Zayn is attacking his neck “So you are the only one allowed to be happy. Liam?” Liam is a bit taking aback by this I can tell by the look on his face so I smile and laughs slightly to break the pain look on Li’s face “Just fuckin’ wit ya pal.” I move to stuff my food down my throat and rush to shower and add my favorite cologne and put my clothes on rush down stairs and they all chime in “ Oh, Haz” I look at them in awe they smile and points to their ears and keeps going “You smell so nice, want to fuck on my desk?” I hit them on their shoulder laughs as well breathing slowly as I think about it as I stumble out the door. We head back to school, I sit through more useless classes.

 

The Daydream  
(meeting)

He looks at me, I stop breathing I think because he touches my shoulder; I started to breathe. “Okay, so here’s the thing I understand that sometimes it is hard to.” looking at me shuffling in his chair as he lowers his glance to keep talking “ relax. even if you are at an age where you are suppose to be capable of that, but please don’t do that again or I will have to speak with someone” I look at his lips, without noticing that I lick my lips, then I shift my eyes to his, he was watching just as hard as I was him. I can feel the burning sensation of someones eyes on me and his heat was directed towards my mouth, but all he said be it very weakly. “ You may go Mr. Styles” I hung my head, then I turned my head arching my back every so slightly causing my rounded bum to lift feeling the heat of his eyes on my ass. I lick my lips and lock the door, turning back towards Lou as I speak slow and weak and very seductively “ Mr. Tomlinson, I am sorry I was a bad boy; I’ll be good, I can be very good if you let me.” I walk to Him very slow hip sway unmanly but who cares; I sit on his desk as I look to the rage in His pants. I reach to grab it and it is heavenly, I lower to my knees one last time looking up at him with deep green eyes saying very porn-like “Mr. Tomlinson” I pause to unzip him very slowly eyes still on his hands try to stop me but as soon as I lower my mouth on to his head slowly letting my lips cover it gently full and wet, the pre cum drips out like actual cum, he goes comatose, I lift slowly taking my pinky to push into his slit slow and painful, His head falls back as I slowly takes him into my mouth inch by painful inch he’s wrecked beyond repair. I feel a touch on my shoulder I turn around it’s Liam I look around gazed and I am in the locker room with a rager and no one around but Lee and Zee. Zayn looks to his boyfriend and pouts to my nude body and my big dick as they both lick their lips naughtily, then lowering to their knees, I feel them kiss against my cock, moaning vibrations over my head as two tongues fight for supremacy over my tip Zayn of course wins, He licks and sucks thumb presses over my slit, I quiver slowly, as Liam who looks still hurt from my words awhile ago kisses the length in apology, I look down with gratitude to them as Liam moves to my balls glad I was clean, His lovely dark brown eyes look into mine as my balls fall deep into his mouth, as Zayn wraps his pretty lips down my dick I tense and scream almost silently as I blow a load deep pulling on Zayn’s lush hair as I call out “ Mister Tomlinson” they look at each other as they share my cum and swallow and I lower to kiss them and whisper “ You spoil me!”

The actual Meeting

I walked in relieved, my cock hangs loose in my tight pants with a tapered bottom, loose black shirt. I hung in my locker with a scent of lavender and spices, my own kind of sweet and sour. He sniffs softly, I pretend not to notice that his eyes flutter as I walk near, He sits behind His desk with a low sag like he’s trying to not seem eager to see me I can read him though, because he is. He is eager to see me, I sit in the chair across from him, I say very nonchalantly but very soothingly, I can tell because all the stress He had in his shoulders fall out, or I caused a new stress in his pants. “Mr. Tomlinson?” He shifted in his seat as He said with a slight twitch in his voice. “ Haz, we need to talk about what happened today.” He pauses as I can see he is trying to find the right words; so I bluntly say with a slight form of seduction. “When I was masturbating in class.” I see those deep blue eyes dilate and the blue become less, so I smile sweetly and innocently which I could tell did Him in. Clearing His throat before he begins again. “ Yes.” a pause again this was after he spoke brokenly. “ Yes, please try not to do that, it is highly inappropriate I am sure your lads put you up to it but if you could keep the..” He held up those quotative fingers again which I’d like to suck on as I wet my lips “teenage sex drive, but keep it in your pant’s Styles.” I can see him stare at my mouth more so I grin as rise my eyes to meet his letting him know I saw him. but unlike my fantasy I am very quickly dismissed as He walks out waddling from the pain of a hard on. 

To Be Continued


End file.
